Assembling The Moon's Map Spoilers
The hint for the map screen states "Heed the Knowledge of the Four to Assemble the Moon's Map". This refers to the four bewitchments that contain the word "knowledge" in their title: *Needham's Knowledge *Norfolk's Knowledge *Nairne's Knowledge *Nisbett's Knowledge These were the bewitchments that involved creating a phrase by selecting objects in a specific order. The phrases that were created in each of those puzzles are the hints needed to correctly piece together the Moon's Map. Note: the hints must be followed in the order listed above. Needham's Knowledge The clue is "AFTER ONE, ROW SECOND, THEN COLUMN". The "row" and "column" parts refer to the rows (7 total) and columns (11 total) of the Moon's Map (row 1 and column 1 are the top left tile). The "after one" part refers to the 29 tiles that contain numbers. These particular tiles each contain a 4-digit number that begins with "1". Following the clue, for each numbered tile, ignore the "1" and interpret the next 3 digits as coordinates indicating which row and column the tile should be placed in. For example, the tile containing the number "1204" should be placed in row 2, column 4. Place each of the numbered tiles in its appropriate location on the map. These tiles are essentially "anchors", from which the remaining tiles will be placed using each subsequent clue. Norfolk's Knowledge The clue is "UNPROFITABLE APPEARS IN PAIRS". The key here is the word "unprofitable". If you look at the tiles, you will see that 12 of them contain light purple letters in the top left or top right corners. As implied by the hint, these 12 tiles need to be paired off in 6 groups of 2, so that the following letters end up side by side: "UN", "PR", "OF", "IT", "AB", "LE". Since each of the 6 pairs (except "IT") also contains one of the numbered tiles that are already in place, it is a simple matter of moving the non-numbered tiles with a letter next to its matching partner. We will be able to infer the placement of the "IT" pair after clue 3. Nairne's Knowledge The clue is "STREETS WHISPER SEVENTEEN FROM THE SEA". The word "STREETS" and "SEVENTEEN" are the keys here. Looking at the remaining tiles on the map that haven't been placed, you will see that 34 of them have 2 large letters written in the street. Pairing these off will result in 17 four letter words. You may also notice that these particular words look familiar. In fact, these are the 17 words from the solution of Buckbee's Bones: "APEX", "EXAM", "AMID", "IDLE", "LEAK", "AKIN", "INTO", "TOUR", "URGE", "GEAR", "AREA", "EACH", "CHOP", "OPAL", "ALLY", "LYRE" and "REAP". Taking into account that the colored buildings on the map are always grouped with their own colors, and the path that winds through the map is a continuous loop, it is possible to start filling in some of the unplaced tiles using this new knowledge. Fill in the missing pieces of each colored section by assembling the 17 words above and fitting those 2-tile pieces into the solved areas having the same colored tiles, filling in paths so that they connect properly. It is easiest to start with the peach colored section on the lower left, then work counterclockwise around the map in this order: peach, green, tan, dark purple and blue (ignore the pink tiles for now). Note: the dark purple tiles go in the lower right corner, but some blue tiles end up between the purple and tan sections. Nisbett's Knowledge The clue is "OVERCOMMERCIALIZATION MEANDERS CLOCKWISE". If you have assembled all of the other sections correctly via the clues above, all that remains should be the pink tiles in the upper left corner of the map. Each of these 21 tiles contains a letter, and not so coincidentally, the word "OVERCOMMERCIALIZATION" contains 21 letters. Building on the previous clues, the numbered titles should already be in place and the pairs that spell "GEAR", "LYRE", "AMID", "APEX" and "LEAK" should be assembled and ready to go. The key to putting the final pieces together is in the clue - the word "OVERCOMMERCIALIZATION" will be spelled going CLOCKWISE along the path. Since the starting "O" tile is numbered and locked in place, it is easy enough to fill in the rest of the tiles based on all of the information above. Assembling The Moon's Map Solution